Tsuna true colors
by Naruto U. Namikaze
Summary: Tsuna is suprised when there is a trip to Italy. He then thinks of a funny way to pass time. Revenge. #r27
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.

And a note of warning: Reborn can't read minds. And he is an adult.

In Namimori, the class 2-B was loudly chattering before class began. Tuna was in his seat trying to read a book, but Yamamoto and Gokudera were arguing above. It went something like this~  
"HEY, BASEBALL IDIOT DON'T BE SO COZY WITH TENTH!" Yelled Gokudera.  
"Now...now, no need to yell right Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied.  
Tsuna was in the middle eye-twitching and all. Until Mochida came in front Tsuna and threw everything on his desk to the ground. Tsuna for some unknown reason inwardly smirk. But instead he went with the flow and...  
"HIIIIEE! W-what was that for?" Tuna exclaimed.  
"You'll always be Dame-Tsuna," Mochida sneered.  
"What did you say to tenth?" Yelled Gokudera.  
"Now..now please stay away from Tsuna..." Yamamoto said, with a dangerous aura.  
_In Vongola HQ_  
Nono was reading Reborn's reports and didn't like the fact that his grandson was bullied. Suddenly he had a gleam in his eye. His other guardians knew it was his sadistic charm time. Not that Tsuna knew of course. Nono got up and walked to the door.

"Call Reborn for me please," asked Nono.  
_Back to class 2-B_

Nezu-sensei came into the classroom, as the bell rang. Everyone went back to their seats. Tsuna decided to take a nap.  
"Dame-Tsuna wake up,"said Nezu,"you shouldn't sleep with your poor grades. I bet you even get a decent job."

The whole class started snickering, then to full laughter. Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Gokudera was suppressing their anger. _I can't wait to see there faces when they find out about me,_ thought Tsuna.  
The door creaked opened and entered a man with an elegant suit that made the girls swoon. He had a fedora with a lizard on it and his curly sideburns sticking out. He was Tsuna's tutor Reborn.

"Hello my name is Reboyama sensei," said Reborn,"and today I would like to announce a oversea field trip."

Immediately, the call ass started chattering on how excited they were. But when of Mikasa had a question.

"Um..sensei where are we going?" Said Mikasa.

"Italy," answered Reborn.

Tsuna choked on his spit. _Wait that means…._ _more_ _paperwork._ Thought Tsuna.

"This trip is being sponsored by a good friend of mine, the soon-to-be owner of Vongola," said Reborn, while looking at Tsuna.

"Wait you mean the big company Vongola,"said one student.

"They own tons of companies and are super rich,"replied another.

Reborn smirked knowing what Nono was planning. Gokudera and Yamamoto were smirking too. Tsuna being the _coward_ he is fell of his seat.

"ITALY, you gotta be kidding me!" Tsuna yelped.

Reborn ignored him and continued explaining the trip."We will be staying at the Vongola Mansion and you are currently invited to the Inheritance Ceremony of the new boss."

"Woah, that's so cool,"said a student.

"I heard he was young and cute,"said the girls.

Reborn coughed to get their attention."Whoever wants to participate must fill out their slips," he started handing each student a slip."You must be here by 6 am in three days. Whoever is late, regardless of reason shall be left behind. And also three other students will be joining."

~until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn or any of the characters.

 _Note: they are in high school not in middle school like the anime. Since I don't know Italian I will bold them._

" **Italian"**

 _Thoughts_

 _Recap:_

 _Reborn coughed to get their attention."Whoever wants to participate must fill out their slips," he started handing each student a slip."You must be here by 6 am in three days. Whoever is late, regardless of reason shall be left behind. And also three other students will be joining."_

On cue, in walked Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro. They all were their usual clothing. The class was surprised the demon prefect was coming along. Hibari gave them a glare and they all quiet down.

"Good now that's over. See you in three days," said Reborn as he walked out the door.

_Three days later_

Tsuna was sleeping on his bed snoring, until Reborn shot him….

…...In the _behind._ Tsuna jumped up rubbing his sore end. Reborn was just smirking holding his gun.

"OOW, Reborn what was that for it's 4 in the morning?" Tsuna whined. He noticed was smirking.

"You should get ready or you will be late for the trip, _Dame-Tsuna_ ," smirked Reborn.

 _What are you planning you sadistic old man,_ thought Tsuna as he frowned.(more like pouted). _No problem it's a perfect chance to get everyone back. Hahaha._ Tsuna inwardly smirked.

"But..Reborn I don't wanna go," Tsuna whined,"there will be more paperwork."

"That's your problem, so get going or else I'm gonna shoot," cocked Reborn.

"HIIEE, hold on I'm going," Tsuna said as he ran to the bathroom.

One hour later Tsuna was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Reborn(as you know he was forced to). He was currently making 2 plates of rice omelet and 2 cups of espresso. Since Tsuna barely got any sleep(during stupid paperwork). He needed his coffee, so does Reborn( he loves espresso).

As they ate Reborn was giving a lecture on how to act during their trip.( More like mafia this and mafia that).

_At Namimori High school at 5:45_

"Hey, where is Dame-Tsuna?" asked Mochida.

"I don't know, Kensuke," replied Nezu.

"Tch..I bet he ran away," said Mochida with an arrogant sneer.

Yamamoto and Gokudera to control from killing Mochida. They really tried. They looked at each other and remembered something. The whole reason for the trip. R-E-V-E-N-G-E. They both smirked.

"Hey bastard, you won't get away with calling Tenth dame," Gokudera sneered.

"What did you call me, puppy?" Replied Mochida. He came closer with a clutched fist.

"Now, now why don't you all calm down,"said Yamamoto.

Yamamoto wanted to slice the kid, but Tsuna wouldn't like that. They were all arguing at the comment. Gokudera was violent and Mochida was you know Mochida.

"Oww, Reborn..stop that it hurts,"Tsuna whined.(oh god he's a whiner)

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm giving you a massage,"said Reborn wearing a big smirk.

The group was shocked at very least.(Even Yamamoto and Gokudera) There was Tsuna that looked like a mad dog. Twigs in his hair and dirt on his face. His cloths were torn and he drenched in sweat,panting. Reborn on the other hand was clean without a speck of dust. His suit looked elegant and clean.

Reborn's hands rested on Tsuna's shoulder, while the boy grimaced in pain. Reborn was just smirking away, whilst Tsuna was scowling.

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna you're late," said Mochida. He waited in glee for Reboyama sensei to scowl at Tsuna.

Reborn smirked and pulled up his sleeve."Actually, we are 10 seconds early."

Tsuna gaped at him. He pushed the man of his shoulder. He went toward Yamamoto and Gokudera. He smiled brightly at them. _Damn, I'm still sore from the early morning 'exercise.'_ Thought Tsuna. _Ha, no worries. It helped the stress go down._

"Good morning, tenth," Gokudera greeted."How are you? Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh I'm fine thank you," Tsuna replied.

Yamamoto came and draped his arm over Tsuna's shoulder. He smiled brightly. Their plan could start. Tsuna suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot my mom made bento for all of you," Tsuna said. He opened one of his bags and handed a bento to each person.

Mochida stared at the bento, he wondered why Tsuna was being so nice.

_Nana's house_

Nana was putting away the supplies she used for the bentos. _'No one messes with my Tsu-kun.'_ Thought Nana. She was putting away hot sauce into the cabinet. _'I'm so glad Tsuna-kun helped. Even if he didn't know.'_


	3. Chapter 3

This will be a short funny chapter. Can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo Hitman reborn or its characters.

 _Recap:_

 __Nana's house__

 _Nana was putting away the supplies she used for the bentos.'No one messes with my Tsu-kun.' Thought Nana. She was putting away hot sauce into the cabinet. 'I'm so glad Tsuna-kun helped. Even if he didn't know.'_

Tsuna was busy handing out bentos, 'oblivious' to the content inside. Even his guardians got the cursed bentos. Tsuna mearly just saved his in his bag. _'There is something funny going on here and I like it.'_ Reborn came from behind Tsuna, and put his hand on his shoulders.

Tsuna jumped at the sudden contact. Reborn smirked,"Dane-Tsuna, you need more intense tor-ahem-training." Reborn chuckled as his student paled.

 _'Is he trying to kill? Scary,'_ thought Tsuna. He grumbled under his breath. He limped his way to the line. Yamamoto and Gokudera in tow. Reborn wasn't with them he was just waking behind them.(self-centered bastard *pull of trigger* sorry)

_(authors to lazy to write them aboarding plane)_

The class was settled in their seats. The plane took off three hours ago. The students were bored and hungry. For some 'unknown' Tsuna was gone.

"I'll eat what tenth's mom made for me,"Gokudera said. The other students opened their bento.

Almost on cue, everyone's mouth was on fire. Their eyes watered and throat was on flames.

"We..n..need m..milk...now," said a student. It was like a stampede. Everyone ran to the kitchen.

The students arrive to the kitchen only to see the staff preparing food. They asked for milk only to be told there was no more.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by no more?"asked Gokudera."Our throats are burning from that bento. W..wait, where's tenth?" Gokudera turned around and ran back to Tsuna. While the class was following him.

They found Tsuna in his seat drinking a glass of milk. He had a plate of strawberry cake in front of him. _'Ooh, milk. Need milk.'_ Thought everyone.

"Dame-Tsuna, hold on,"said Mochida, but it was too late Tsuna drank the last bit of milk.

Tsuna looked and noticed everyone gaping at him. He tilted his head in 'confusion.'

"Everyone, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked, while taking a bite of cake.(girls squeal)

"Dame, what do you do to the food?"

"Nothing, my mom cooked it."

The class gaped at Tsuna. _' This guy is so dense.'_ Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to step forward.

Tsuna smiled at everyone. "I hope it was good. My mom spent all night cooking it."

Everyone suddenly felt bad.

Tsuna called out to one of the staff."Can I get another glass milk please?" Pointing to his empty glass.

"Yes, sir," replied the lady.

"I thought you said there was no more milk,"said Gokudera.

"It was a miracle sir. Once you guys we had an order to cook some food for you guys. We opened the fridge, poof, milk cartons everywhere."

The class jaw dropped. Their mouth was burning and the ends to be some prank. Grrr, someone was going to get it.

Tsuna was currently mentally laughing. Even though his mom planted the spice he hid the milk behind cardboard in the fridge. Watching everyone scramble was to amusing. He had to pinch himself just so he can't smirk. _'This is so much fun. That's it I'm hanging out with the arcobaleno_ _way_ _too much.'_ Thought Tsuna. He hid a certain remote in to his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters

 _Recap:_

 _Tsuna was currently mentally laughing. Even though his mom planted the spice he hid the milk behind cardboard in the fridge. Watching everyone scramble was to amusing. He had to pinch himself just so he can't smirk. 'This is so much fun. That's it I'm hanging out with the arcobaleno_ _way_ _too much.' Thought Tsuna. He hid a certain remote in to his pocket._

Tsuna was enjoying his strawberry cake, when he heard his bag. He thought it was just his imagination. It shook again. _'*eye twitch* There is something in my bag. Hmm..wait..Grr..Reborn!'_

Tsuna unfasten the huge bag(I mean why does he have a huge bag.) I-pin, lambo, and Fuuta jumped out.

"Hahaha, Lambo-san is here!" Said Lambo.

"Hello, Tsuna-nii," greeted Fuuta.

"Sorry, Tsuna it was lambo's idea,"explained I-pin.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _'I expected much,'_ he thought. He knelt down to face them.

"It's okay, guys," Tsuna assured. "I'm happy your here. Now go and say hi to everyone "

The three kids walked out towards the door.

_with everyone_

"Where is Dame Tsuna?" Asked Mikasa.

"Hmm..I don't know," replied Nezu.

They asked everyone in the group, but he was no where. They wanted to go and look for him, so he doesn't cause trouble.

"Ah, Lambo-sama is here. Hahahaha!" Giggled Lambo. The class sweat dropped. (Well I think it's adorable.)

Tsuna stood behind him with I-pin on his shoulder. Thank god, Hibari was somewhere else. "Sorry, I'm late. I was with him. He's cute, isn't he?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The girls thought Lambo was adorable. The boys, too. They just didn't want to admit it.

"Anyways, when is the plane landing?" Tsuna asked.

"In about 4 hours, Tenth," Gokudera replied. "Just sit here and relax."

"Nah, I need to go change."

Tsuna pulled on his torn clothing from earlier.

"Don't forget Dame-Tsuna. You need a formal business suit to impress the Italians, Understand?" Said Reborn, appearing out of nowhere.

"Woah, where did you come from?" Asked Tsuna.

"That doesn't matter," Reborn smoothly replied. "Now, go!"

Tsuna entered the bathroom alone. His suitcase in hand. He shuffled through it looking for his suit. When he noticed that it wasn't in there. He frantically looked everywhere and still couldn't find his suit.

Reborn entered the bathroom, smirking as if he was planning something.

"Reborn?" Tsuna slowly asked. "Have you seen my suit?"

Reborn's smirk grew wider, if possible. "Maybe," he said.

Then, Reborn pounced, catching his prey.

Gokudera was wandering the plane, thinking about his amazing boss. When he heard weird noises coming from the bathroom.

"Reborn...Stop it," said the voice.

 _I know that voice. Tenth is in trouble,_ thought Gokudera. He slammed the door open.

What he saw was not a sight he was prepared for. He then fainted on the spot.

~sorry it too so long I had school.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 _Recap:_

 _"Reborn...Stop it," said the voice. -_ _I know that voice. Tenth is in trouble-, thought Gokudera. He slammed the door open._

 _What he saw was not a sight he was prepared for. He then fainted on the spot._

Reborn currently was sitting on the toilet seat. Tsuna was strangling Reborn's hips. They both looked like they were eating their faces off. A blush shown on Tsunas cheeks.

They broke apart for air. Tsuna quietly lifts himself off of reborns. But knowing Reborn he wanted more. Reborn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait a moment," assured Tsuna.

As Gokudera started to wake up. Tsuna quickly removed himself from Reborn and walked to Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled at him, cause the bomber to blush "Hello, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked

"Tenth, I had this weird dream," Gokudera rambled. " **He** was taking advantage of you." He scrambled to his feet, glaring at Reborn

"I bet that was only a dream," remarked Reborn.

Gokudera paused. Tsuna smiled again."Reborn's right. Probably a dream."

Gokudera stance softened and he blushed

"Oh, you're right"Gokudera said. "No way my Tenth would fall for Reborn's evil charms."

He exited the room and leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone. Reborn stood up and walked towards the door. He then preceded to locked the door this time.

Reborn slammed Tsuna on the wall. His lips attaches to the boys soft lips. Tsuna squirmed around. His small body only arousing the man further.

They broke apart their kiss, panting for air.

Reborn started to remove Article of "I've never done it on an airplane before," whispered the hitman.

At that moment Tsuna knew, he will be sore for the rest of the day. Then Reborn pounced on his prey once again.

-—-

Everyone on the plane was worrying about Tsuna, but not enough to go look for him. Lambo was busy entertaining the girls, while Gokudera was picking on Yamamoto. No one knew where Hikaru and Mokuro went, but hoped they where not fighting.

* * *

The flight was finally over. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
